


Distractions

by SaraJaye



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Banter, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just can't seem to control themselves lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [Her Scent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/748345). I just wanted to write shameless Miaka/Tamahome smut.

She doesn't know how it happened. One minute they're standing there talking, the next she's pushed up against a soft patch of grass with his mouth between her legs. His tongue sweeps every inch of her again and again, lapping at the wetness gathered there, kissing her clit until everything dissolves into liquid heat and she's screaming his name, climaxing again and again as he kisses and licks and suckles her into madness.

When he finally releases her she's sweaty and her skirt's twisted around her waist and her panties are still hanging from her ankle. He licks his lips and smiles, and she's forgotten what they were talking about.

"You know," she gasps, "this is the third time this has happened since the others split off from us, Tamahome. And it was _your_ idea to split up."

"And?" He kisses her lips lightly, Miaka tasting herself on him.

"You realize if we keep doing this they're going to realize we haven't caught up to them." She pulls her panties back up and stands, fixing her skirt and brushing the grass from her butt. He kisses her again, longer and deeper this time, pulling her close to him. Ever since that first little encounter in the lake he's unable to take his hands off of her...or rather, his mouth. And it's not that she _minds,_ far from it! She'd been fretting over the fact that the priestess had to stay a virgin, knowing she had to be this close to a man she wanted so badly and not being able to have him.

But as it so happened, tongues did not count. Neither did taking a man into one's mouth. Such a loophole was begging to be exploited and since then he's spent half his waking hours with his head between her legs.

And as the kiss deepens and he's pushing her up against a tree, she knows it's headed there again. She gently pushes him away

"If you insist on all these little detours, at least give me a chance to return the favor," she whispers, and before he can say anything he's up against the tree, Miaka pushing his pants down and running her tongue along his erection. After several times she's gotten the hang of this, knowing how much to take in at a time and what her limits are. He gasps and groans her name, playing with her hair and rocking his hips in time with the motions of her mouth. He tastes so good, it's all she can do not to take him all in at once.

Men can't last as long as women, but Tamahome has plenty of endurance and lasts long enough for her to enjoy herself. When he spills into her mouth she swallows what she can, some running down her chin. He laughs when he comes to and sees his seed on her face, and she laughs too.

"You were saying something about the others getting suspicious?" he teased. She lightly flicks his nose with her fingertip.

"You're the one who planned for all this!" He tugs his pants back up and sweeps her into his arms, and the brush of his chest against her breasts makes her nipples harden. Suddenly she's pulling at his shirt and he at her school jacket and blouse, then the front clasp of her bra. He pushes her up against the tree, squeezing her breasts, teasing the nipples. "They can wait for us," she gasps, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"Yeah. We've got time." And he's kissing over her belly, lifting her skirt and tugging her panties off. She steps out of them and his hands gently push her legs apart, and his tongue snakes out to stroke her sensitive lips once more.

It's a miracle they finally catch up with the others before it's dark. Tasuki grins, Nuriko smiles knowingly, and Miaka doesn't care.

_They should have seen it coming._


End file.
